The present invention relates to an electrically energized air cleaner for use in homes or offices. It is well known to utilize a stand-alone air cleaner with a self-circulating fan for the removal of both large and small particles from the air of a room. Also, it is well known to utilize activated carbon in an air filter for the purpose of adsorbing undesirable gases and hence removing them from the air. Nevertheless, there has been substantial room for improvement in this product area, since many aspects of high technology are involved in the manufacture of the apparatus, and there are also many diverse demands of consumers as to the cost and operational characteristics of such apparatus.